


Sharing The Burden

by FandomRopes



Category: South Park
Genre: Kenny Dies, Kyle is also kinda badass, Kyle is so sweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: Kyle decided to share Kenny's curse with him. Now he has to suffer the consequences of that.





	Sharing The Burden

“I'm so sorry, Kyle.” Kenny whispered under his breath. He looked down at the piece of rebar stabbed through his chest. Blood was squirting out of him, and then drizzling down his body and staining his clothes. But he was numb. Completely and utterly numb. It was as if some unseen and almighty force had reached into his body and shut all his nerves off. And he couldn't stop the thought that one had.

Kenny only hoped it was late enough at night that Kyle was home alone in bed and nobody would know. He may not have felt the pain of his latest death, but he felt guilty. His life began flashing before his eyes, but one memory lingered.

_“I want to do this.” Big green emerald eyes stared into his soul with determination. He turned back to the other human in the room. “Let’s get on with this, ‘priest.’ Tell me what I have to do.” The other man smiled wickedly and Kenny immediately wanted to force Kyle to back down. But he knew Kyle wouldn’t Kyle never backed down. It was one reason Kenny was enamored with him._  
“All you must do, to take a memory and a piece of the burden from your friend, is to take a piece offered to you.” The ‘priest’ responded. He drew what was once a beautiful black leather sheath from the altar behind him. From just a glance Kenny could see the detail of what once engravings and etchings. Now the black leather was worn, tearing, and flaking off in his tanned hands. There was a silvery metal handle poking out from the top of the sheath and he handed it to Kenny. “You must cut off a piece of you, hair, nails, a sliver of flesh perhaps… and offer it to your friend as he names the burden he wishes to take from you. Then you seal the darkest deal with a touch of lips.” The priest handed a pouch to Kyle. It looked velvety and Kenny imagined it was soft to the touch. “Place his offering in here, and as long as you claim it, the burden will be yours.”  
Kenny took the dagger from the sheath and admired the curve of the blade. It looked wicked. This dagger was forged by the blood of the eldritch gods in pits deeper than hell and blacker than the deepest black known to man. It hummed when he ran his thumb over it. Like it had life and was ready to sing in his service. He looked to Kyle for reassurance. Kyle nodded. So Kenny brought the knife to his hair at the side of his head. He grabbed a couple strands in his fingers and in one fluid motion sliced through them. He held the tuft of hair out to Kyle. Kyle placed the hairs in his velvety pouch and looked Kenny in the eyes. “I want to take your pain.” He said. Kenny was stunned, the bag glowed as bright green as Kyle’s eyes and the priest cackled. Then Kyle’s lips were on his and Kenny was bringing his hands to hold Kyle closer. “You might regret this.” He whispered. His voice was shaking and he was staring into Kyle’s eyes.   
“Never” Kyle whispered back. Kenny wondered how Kyle kept his voice so steady. 

He wondered if Kyle regretted picking that specific burden to take off Kenny’s shoulders. As his mind grew more hazy with blood loss Kenny allowed his eyes to close, letting his tears fall. “I'm sorry.” He repeated breathlessly. 

When Kenny woke up he was in his bedroom as always. It was late in the morning and Kenny was tempted to stay under covers and go back to sleep. Just because Kyle took his pain didn't mean death wasn't still mentally exhausting. The thought of Kyle made him sit up and get dressed as soon as possible. He wanted to see his friend to make sure he was okay. He left his house without bothering his parents when he caught Karen walking out of her room with flowers.

“Kenny, can I go with you to see Mr. Kyle in the hospital today?” She asked innocently. Kenny was so happy he still had a parka that covered most of his face now that he was 14. 

“Sure, Karen.” He said cautiously. They left hand in hand and he let Karen lead him to Hell’s Pass. Apparently, he did this every day since Kyle collapsed at Stan’s house… Meaning he has been dead for days and Kyle has been in agony since he died. Karen told him about what had happened and Kenny pretended he remembered. When they got inside Kenny asked the woman at the desk for the room number, and when Karen gave him a confused look. “Just making sure they didn't move him. You know this place.” To which she nodded.

They rode the elevator to the 7th floor and found room 729. It was just Kyle. He was asleep in the bed and nobody was there. Ike was in school most likely and he almost regretted letting Karen skip, his parents were most likely at work, and Stan was most likely in school. Kenny sat beside Kyle in a chair and took his hand. Kyle was hooked up to a morphine drip and had a feed tube in. “Excuse me?” A nurse asked from the door. “Are you his friend?”

“Yeah.” Kenny nodded as he spoke. Just in case she couldn't understand him. 

“He’s getting better. This is the first time he’s slept since he got here.” She told him. “But you already knew that. We might remove his feeding tube later and see if his appetite is back.” 

Kenny lifted Karen into his lap as he had done when they were kids and set her flowers on a nearby table. The nurse left them and Kenny rested his head on Karen’s back. He hated when he died more than ever. Before it was a flash of pain and a dull ache until he finally lost consciousness. Now, he had Kyle to worry about. Kyle, who dealt with the intense pain Kenny felt when he first died rather than the dull ache. Kyle who had been in such intense pain he was hospitalized. 

“Kenny, is he your boyfriend?” Karen asked all of a sudden.

“I wish.” He spoke honestly. He had a small blush on his cheeks but he knew nobody could see it under his parka.

There was a sudden squeeze to his hand and looked to see Kyle looking at him. Kyle made a motion like he was writing and Kenny sat Karen down on the chair as he stood. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and handed to Kyle. Kyle took it and opened up notepad.

**If you want me to be your boyfriend; just ask.** Kenny read it and he was about to speak when Kyle turned the phone back around. **Take our hood off please?** So Kenny slid his hood down to reveal his blushing face and messy, unkempt blonde hair. 

“Kyle, would you be my boyfriend?” He asked. Karen smiled in the chair. Kyle was nodding softly and reached his arms out like he wanted to hug Kenny. So Kenny leaned in and wrapped gentle arms around him. Then the phone was in his face again. **I can't wait for this tube to come out so I can kiss you.** Kenny smiled and kissed Kyle’s cheek.


End file.
